Les choses pour lesquelles on n'est pas doué
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Kalinda sait qu'Alicia n'est pas douée pour certaines choses, mais elle ignore pourquoi, elle a envie de la pousser à les faire. Et réciproquement.


**Titre original : Things we're not good at (and things we are)**

**Auteur : rivalpoet2**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note de l'auteur : **_Ecrit sur une idée de damelola « Alicia/Kalinda – les choses pour lesquelles on n'est pas doué » à l'occasion du ficathon d'été 2012 « C'est une tradition chez Lockhart-Gardner » organisé par sweetjamielee sur LiveJournal.**  
**_

* * *

******Les choses pour lesquelles on n'est pas doué (et celles pour lesquelles on l'est)**

Kalinda sait qu'Alicia n'est pas douée pour ne pas être une fille bien.

Alors elle insiste et insiste encore, persifle et l'asticote sans fin : _arrête d'attendre que les gens te donnent les choses. Tu es tout ce que tu as envie d'être. Alicia, une nuit, zéro répercussion_. (Kalinda ignore pourquoi elle veut à ce point qu'Alicia soit une _vilaine fille_, rien qu'une fois).

Elle pense à Alicia seule dans sa chambre, Alicia dans la cuisine en train de faire un bœuf braisé, Alicia dans sa voiture en train de déposer Zach et Grace à l'école, au cours de musique, à l'entraînement de football. Elle pense à Peter en train de promettre _tout ce qu'elle veut_ à Amber Madison, à Peter avec d'autres femmes. Combien d'autres, elle se le demande. (Au moins une, comme elle le sait et le garde pour elle).

Elle veut voir Alicia et Will baiser, un solde karmique à l'échelle du cosmos pour compenser la façon dont Alicia s'est fait baiser par Peter, par Glenn Childs, par tout le monde autour d'elle. (Elle veut voir Alicia baiser).

oOo

Alicia sait que Kalinda n'est pas douée pour parler. Mais elle ignore pourquoi, elle ne peut s'empêcher de poser des questions.

C'est incroyable à quel point Alicia sait peu de choses sur elle. Elle le dit même en face à Kalinda. _Eh bien, que veux-tu savoir ?_ Et Alicia n'avait pas, n'avait tout simplement pas su alors par où commencer. _D'où vient ton accent ? Comment était l'école catholique à Ste Mary ? Comment as-tu appris à être enquêtrice ? Où achètes-tu tes vestes en cuir ? Et tes bottes ? Qui est Donna ? _

Plus tard, après l'affaire Roscoe, elle avait appris à choisir ses priorités. _Est-ce que tu es gay ? _Alicia sait que ça n'a pas d'importance et elle le dit. C'est exactement ce qu'elle avait dit à Owen toutes ces années auparavant quand son « meilleur ami » avait déménagé à l'autre bout du pays, et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, et c'était alors à cent pour cent vrai. (Elle ignore pourquoi ce n'est pas à cent pour cent vrai à présent).

oOo

_Leela, Leela, Leela_. Alicia n'oubliera pas ce nom. Elle avait demandé une fois, et Kalinda avait répondu, pour une fois. Mais elle avait menti.

Alicia sait à présent que Kalinda n'est pas une fille bien.

oOo

_Es-tu capable de faire ça ? Non, non, non, non, non_, hurlent sa tête, ses tripes, chacun de ses nerfs. _Lana, Lemond Bishop, F&E Construction, Nick, le Canada, des armes et des billets, j'ai dû m'enfuir_. Kalinda les voit se déverser, une pensée affolée après l'autre défiler en continu dans sa tête comme les cours de la bourse, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Alicia vient juste de lui demander l'impossible.

Mais sa bouche, déconnectée du reste de sa personne, acquiesce. _Oui_. Kalinda n'est pas étonnée de la trahison de son corps. Elle sait, depuis longtemps à présent, qu'elle n'est pas douée pour dire non à Alicia.

oOo

Alicia veut le dire, mais elle s'interrompt. Cela fait trop longtemps, et elle ne sait pas, n'est pas prête, pas sûre de pouvoir encore faire cela, même si c'est elle qui a demandé que l'on joue cartes sur table, même si les verres de tequila, les tranches de citron vert, et le barman sont là juste en face d'elle, presque comme si elles n'avaient jamais bougé. (Ce fut une longue année sans tequila, pense-t-elle).

_C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux_, choisit-elle de dire.

Ce qu'elle veut dire à Kalinda : peu importe à quel point tu es flexible, Lana Delaney n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

oOo

Alicia peut à peine respirer, et elles sont encore à moitié habillées. Kalinda lui mordille le long du cou, le sternum, effleure ses mamelons contractés et douloureux en descendant jusqu'à son nombril, avant de revenir se river à son sein. Alicia a envie de respirer, mais elle a davantage envie de Kalinda.

La bouche de Kalinda sur la sienne est ardente, mais ses doigts font l'amour à Alicia lentement, timidement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à croire à ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

Alicia ne veut pas jouir, n'est pas prête à ce que la bouche et les doigts de Kalinda s'arrêtent, veut seulement cinq minutes de plus, mais son corps refuse d'écouter, et le pouce de Kalinda est là, oui juste là, et elle frémit, serre les dents très fort.

Ca ne devrait pas - ça ne devrait pas être aussi bien : c'est ce qu'elle se dit en jouissant.


End file.
